dry_drowningfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 "Gods and Monsters" is the opening chapter of the game. Introduction: Walkthrough (contains spoilers): All Mordred is able to learn is that his client is the assistant of a well known politician. Moments before the arrival of the client, Mordred is able to discover thanks to the local newspaper that a murder had taken place four days before, on February, 22nd. The newspapers hadn't reported it earlier due to the involvement of public figures of crucial relevance to the upcoming elections. Several witnesses described the ritual flavor and extreme violence of the murder as the most striking aspects of the event. Mordred's new job opportunity is soon revealed to be closely connected with this murder, as the client is revealed to be Julie Ward, the assistant of the only suspect arrested by the police so far. As soon as she arrives she acidly asks for Hera to leave due to the confidentiality of the meeting with Mordred. Hera immediatly becomes infuriated as she feels personally attacked due to the party Julie and her boss represent being openly racist towards immigrants like her, still leaving the two to their meeting nonetheless. Julie Ward makes it clear she intends to have Mordred carry out an investigation that would clear the name of ther boss, Richard Baker . Doing so would later allow her to use the case to influence public opinion and accuse political oppositions of having tried to frame Baker (out of fearing a loss in the upcoming elections). She also hints that Mordred's bad reputation was actually the very reason he was chosen for the job as the party won't oppose any use of illegal or immoral methods to clear Baker's name (whoever gets arrested in his place being a mere detail). Finally, she offers Mordred a reward of 50.000 credits and the possibility of clearing his reputation should he succeed. Once the meeting is over Hera confronts Mordred pointing out that helping the Black Bands could indirectly help them win the upcoming elections. She fears this could cause widespread violence just as burtal as the one she witnessed several decades before, upon first arriving in Nova Polemos. She begs Mordred to reconsider, and the player has to choose Mordred's ultimate reply (the choice will trigger different dialogue screens but won't otherwise affect the course of the plot). Mordred ultimately decides his first step would be taking a closer look to the murder scene. Upon arriving at Treasury Park, he discovers the police had already meticolously cleared all the evidence to prevent information leaks (due to the heavy involvement of the case with the upcoming political events). Fortunately for him, Julie Ward had already arranged everything so he could have full access to the scene, allowing him to bypass the police perimeter in front of an infuriated Freya Goldsoul. Using his AquaOS to project a hologram of the murder scene, Mordred is shocked to learn that the way the murder was carried out is identical to the one typically used by Pandora. The shock immediatly causes Hera to panic, causing Mordred to wonder whether it would be better for him to close the AquaOS call right away to protect her. The player has to choose Mordred's ultimate decision, but the plot won't be affected significantly (if he doesn't hang up on Hera she will slightly help in the upcoming investigation part). The victim is a girl called Alicia Hart, an aspiring artist and the secret lover of Richard Baker. Category:Chapters